How the Devil is This My Life?
by Fiyero's-GF
Summary: For Peter, it was any other mission. For Cinny, it was any other day. Everything took a turn. Then a loopty-loop. and piss all it's a rollercoaster. A story of true family, friends, and fluffiness maybe some angst. (Superfamily and Cherik
1. Chapter 1: Meet'n'Greet

Un-titled

Pairings: Superfamily, PeterxOC, ClintxNatasha, PepperxHappy

**Chapter 1:**

_What did I do to end up here? Is it because I said fuck in a church once? Because God, I was two, and when you're two, you repeat what grown-ups say. _The door to our cell opened with a small bang causing Lanie to jump. Cinny kept still. Aydan snarled from his corner. Cinny mentally rolled her eyes; it wouldn't change their situation by sounding like a PO'ed kitten. Her chains clinked as they led her out into the dark hallway to endure another day of torture with a sorer body than the day before.

/ + \

"Hey Dad, Pops? Can I talk to you?" Tony and Steve looked up from their respective papers.

"We don't need to have THE talk, right? You didn't knock some poor girl up cuz –"

"Tony." Steve sighed. "What's up, champ?"

"Well. Harry told me something." They glanced to each other.

"Care to be more specific?" asked Tony.

"He's really concerned about what his dad's doing." They just stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "It's bad. As in, some -Avengers-need-to-intervene-bad." Steve nodded patiently, folding up the newspaper and placing it down.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mister Rogers?"

"Please alert the rest of the team."

"Of course, sir." Tony, who had been in a mood all day what with Steve revoking his lab privileges to spend time with the family, stood up and yelled, "Avengers, Assemble!" Peter left for the meeting room shaking his head, while Steve asked quietly, "Was that really necessary, Tony?"

/+\

The thud resounded through the damp room. They chained her up again. A low groan escaped her once the guards walked away. She spat the iron taste out of her mouth in the general direction they had left in. Cinny glared angrily at the ground as if it had caused her this anguish, this undeniably painful existence. It was the same as every day since the three had been locked away. _However long that was_, she thought bitterly. She gave up attempting to brush the dirt, blood, and hair out of her face with her shoulders, deciding that she would just give up. They had finally broken her. Her! She let her head hang there lolling side to side occasionally. She believed the same thing yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.

A guard patrolled past her cell. She peered up at him only to get a spit ball on her nose. That's why she wouldn't quit. Dipshits like them got her through it. They brought back her intolerance for stupidity and superiority complex when someone was down. She breathed deeply after having gone too far past the median of a peaceful mind and tried to remember something happy from her memories.

She could hear loud yelling through the stone walls. Some poor intern must have spilled hot coffee on Him. She brushed it off and readjusted herself to rest for a few hours before it began again. Her interests were peaked when an explosion rumbled her prison cell.

/ + \

"Can't you just win a fight without blasting everything, Dad?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Next to my sanity, nowhere!"

"You're wounding me kiddo."

"Oi! Back on task." Captain America barked.

"Sir, yes, sir," replied Iron Man in a sultry voice. Well, as sultry as one could be while trying to fend off enemies of the ugly, goblin-y kind. He walked over to Osborn's computer. He easily hacked into the personal server and brought it up as a hologram. Iron Man pressed a few more buttons before another track of hallway appeared below the basement.

"Cap, there's another floor underneath the basement. I'm taking Thor and Spidey to investigate."

/ + \

She was a little freaked now. The loud booms had simmered down to deft crashes. Cinny continued to ignore them and went on in her search. All the guards down the hallway had left to defend the building in what she could only assume was an attack.

/ + \

"Is anybody down here?"

"Way to go, Dad! What happened to the element of surprise?"\

"Boring."

"I am SOO telling Pops."

"Ya done yet?" When Peter, Tony, and Thor went down there, they hadn't expected a medieval dungeon or a frustrated voice that made Peter and Tony stop bickering. They followed there way down the musty corridor to the cell the phantom voice came from. There were two people inside, hands and feet chained to the wall. A boy, who couldn't be more than two years older than Peter, had a cold glint in his eyes. The girl was younger by a year or two and shivering quite violently. She had been crying so hard there were tear tracks down her cheeks.

"We will free you soon, my friends," Thor said. He threw the door from its hinges and Tony scrambled inside to unlock their cuffs. The boy stood up and rubbed his red raw wrists. Despite the fact that he was a superhero, Peter felt rather intimidated. You would be to if a cranky guy who is not only been locked in a cramped cell for lord knows how long, but bigger in height and weight (all muscles) than your Uncle Thor.

"Where's Cinny?" he asked. Tony looked around.

"I've picked up three people at the other end." Turning back, he looked at Thor who had picked the girl up due to the fact that she had fainted. "Thor, get these two out, Spidey, you're with me."

/ + \

"Come closer, child. It's okay." Cinny pulled Tom tighter against her back. Their cell door had collapsed during an explosion, she ran, she ran as fast as she could with a three year old. She clutched the pristine scalpel in her left hand, ready to strike if need be.

"I just want to help, sweetie pie. It won't hurt, much." The crazed man took two steps forward. In turn she herded themselves around one of the lab tables.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't nice to prey on women and children?" She jumped at the voice over head. Wrong move. The man released a loud war cry. She turned to swipe at him, only to meet empty air. The scientist was on the opposite end of the room, fifty feet away and covered in a large web-like substance. _Great_, she thought. _It's him._ She whipped Tom to the front of her. It would be much easier if she could see him.

"Okay, now you're just showing off for the pretty lady." Cinny cautiously turned her head to the door to see Iron Man leaning on the frame.

"I am not." His voice quivered a little in what appeared to be embarrassment. Spiderman jumped from the web hanging from the ceiling, right in front of her. Cinny took a step back and growled lowly. She hoisted Tom up into her arms. She was very proud of him. He had not cried once since they escaped. Granted, there was a rather large stain creeping its way down the inside of his pant leg, but still, she was very proud of him.

/ + \

"We aren't going to hurt you." She ignored Peter and fidgeted with the scalpel, her sweaty hands grasping for a better purchase on it. Tony wasn't exactly helping the situation by growling at her in what he thought was sexy. Everyone else in Stark Tower decided that it sounded like a dying animal. His fear was emphasized when Tony took another step towards her and she snarled out, "Allez vous faire foutre!"

"Ooh, feisty." Her eyes flashed dangerously to Tony's. Tony was acting a little nervous now.

'I think you might be needed down here, Cap.'

'What did you do now, Tony?'

'Noth-'

'He took one step too many towards this civilian and a child. She felt threatened and told us to go do something not nice in French. Dad didn't help when he called her feisty. I think she got the meaning.'

'Oh my -, thank you Peter for telling me. Tony, we will be having words tonight.'

'Will they involve some fond-'

'NOT ON THE COMMLINK!' shouted Peter, Pops, and Uncle Thor.

/ + \

She stood stock-still. Her shirt suck to her back. _Blood, probably when I knocked out that guard._ Flickering lights and a possible spine/head injury weren't her ideal conditions to defend herself from not one, not two, but three superheroes. It did feel weird, kind of controlling their movements. If she didn't move than they wouldn't and vice versa.

Cinny furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating. She wanted to find Aydan and Lanie to get Tom the hell out of there. Her eyes kept focusing and un-focusing. It was gradually getting harder to calm her mind. An awfully familiar pounding echoed in her head, louder and faster than before. _Not now, come on, not NOW!_ There was no way she could find peace of mind after what she had been through as of late. Her mind became chaotic and sporadic.

/ + \

They had all been quiet. Peter was silently debating whether or not to jump behind her and knock her out our wait for Steve. He decided to wait so Pops didn't ground him from the lab this week. Again. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a draft. There couldn't be a draft. They were fifty feet underground. But sure enough, some loose papers started moving, and then they were flying around the room at approximately 150 mph in a spiral. The flying papers were shortly accompanied by a soul-tearing, heart-ripping scream that could have equaled the frequency to that of Banshee.

'ANYTIME NOW, SWEETIE!' Tony screamed into the commlink. Within seconds, Steve was barging into the lab.

"Jesus Christ! Tony, what did you do?"

"Why is it always me?" Captain slowly crept forward to the caterwauling girl. She had fallen to her knees at some point, clutching her head tightly and rocking herself. The kid with her had started crying too. Surprisingly, he didn't run away. The young boy tried as best as he could and wrapped his slightly pudgy arms around her neck.

As if sensing his distress, the girl's screams died off rather quickly. She looked up and grabbed the boy around the middle and pulled him close. She still was crying big, fat crocodile tears. Captain America walked the remaining distance cautiously before kneeling down a few feet in front of the girl.

/ + \

Cinny breathed deeply. Tom was here; it was going to be fine. She opened her eyes. At seeing two blue knees on the floor, she instinctively angled Tom away from the man. She didn't have to look twice to know who it was. _Oh sweet sufferin' Jesus, it's Captain America._ He glanced over his shoulder to the other two.

"You said she spoke French, right?" Iron man nodded. "Would you mind translating for me?" He shrugged.

"Everything's fine." _Ca va._

"We're going to help you." _Nous allons vous aider._

"Je ne veux pas votre aide." _I don't want your help._

The Captain got the message from the scathing look she sent his way. He sighed.

"We can at least help the little boy." He said desperately while reaching out for Tom. _Oh HELL to the no! _He quickly pulled his hands away from them. Her shield had been procured halfway. Spiderman did a double take as Captain America massaged his fingertips.

"I don't care who the hell you guys are, but don't you _dare_ touch him!" Cinny growled out. The Captain blinked a few times, surprised by the sudden and rather foul English that had come out of her mouth.

"Well," Iron man said, "That might have been the clearest fuck off _I've_ ever heard."

"TONY!"

/ + \

Peter stood there listening to his parents argue. A thought occurred to him.

"You're name isn't Cinny, is it?" he asked tentatively. His fathers stopped to hear their son speak. They turned to see her reaction.

"How do you know me?" She asked guarded, "Are you another telepath?"

Iron Man stepped forward, hands up.

"No, a friend of yours was looking for you." She stared at him suspiciously. "Big, looks like he has a stick up his ass all the time." Her eyes widened a fraction. She was Cinny, then.

She screwed her face up tight like she did before her wail-fest. They braced themselves for the inevitable. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and looked hard at the door as if willing it to do something. Loud footsteps thundered through the hall, Peter could have sworn he saw the door move a little before someone ran in. It was the boy from earlier. He glanced around, completely disregarding Spiderman and Iron Man. He laid his eyes on Captain America and scowled. The boy seemingly launched himself across the laboratory and separated Steve and the girl, arms wide. Once Steve backed away a good distance, he spun round, falling the ground, and started looking Cinny over and then the boy. They had a muted conversation that Peter wasn't too sure what language it was. The boy frowned deeply at something the girl had said. She looked back at him with hard, determined as hell eyes.

The boy nodded and quickly scooped the child up into his arms and bolted for the doorway. Both Iron Man and Captain America tried to tackle him but she had put a force shield around the two. Peter turned to interrogate her only to see a triumphant smile on her face before she tipped over, falling face first onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Can I Phone a Friend?

Marvel Untitled

Chapter 2:

Cinny opened her eyes to see a muted red ceiling. She blinked. Red was the last colour she expected to see in her prison cell ceiling. A faint beeping made its way into the background noise. She looked down to see an IV needle sticking out of her right arm. She carefully pulled it out and pressed the bandage flat against her arm. Hefting herself up one handed (the other in a sling), she looked closer at her surroundings.

There was a calendar hanging next to the hospital bed. _May 4__th__, huh? Damn. _She stared lazily at it. A soft snore interrupted the comfortable silence. Startled, she jumped away from the sound. There was a boy sitting in the chair adjacent to the bed. Realizing he was fast asleep, Cinny leaned closer to study him. He didn't look much older than her. His head rested on the back of the chair, his mouth opened wide. It puzzled her, for she could have sworn that she knew him from somewhere. A name swam hazily in the back of her mind.

She relaxed her tense body sensing no danger from the teenager. She yawned and slowly slid down the bed, about to her rest her aching head on the fluffy pillow.

"Good morning, miss." _Oh piss it all to hell! _She sat upright and flung the blankets off her. She paced away from the bed to stand in the middle of the room. She took a one-handed stance.

"Five more minutes, please, JARVIS," the boy moaned, flipping himself onto his side as best as he could in the chair.

"Mister Parker, the young lady is awake." _Parker?_ That got him up. He looked at the bed, upon seeing it vacant; he whipped his head to look around the room.

"Oh shit! Where is she? Pops is going to flip when he finds out!" Parker started pacing at the foot of the bed. On occasion he would run a hand through his hair and yank slightly at the ends of it. That just made his hair even poofier looking.

Cinny blinked and looked down at herself. Oooh. That's why. She resumed her stance and focused on being visible again.

/ + \

"Sir?"

"I'm a little busy JARVIS!"

"She's standing in the room." Peter Parker looked up, so she was. Her face had a greenish tinge to the pale skin, causing her freckles on her nose to pop out. Pepper and Tasha had cleaned her up. They dressed the wounds on her back. It was horrible. What looked like long claw marks had ripped up the skin on her back. Once they put her into some sweats and an old t-shirt of Peter's, they handed her over to Bruce.

He looked closer at her, noting her heavy breaths and the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead. She fidgeted in her defensive stance. It was obvious that she had favoured her right leg. Her balance had been thrown due to the cast wrapped around most of her leg. Leaning heavily on her left, she limped away from him when he moved closer with outstretched arms.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked sneering. "I have no bloody clue where the blazes I am or how I got here. OR who you are. So please tell me how I can trust you."

"Because he's the guy who caught you from hitting your head and causing yourself further injury despite the fact that his room is a war zone that even his father is scared of." It was Tony. He had one of his numerous tablets in his hand. He looked up from it absentmindedly.

"Pops and Uncle Bruce are coming up. You should probably expect a visit from everyone since JARVIS alerted the entire tower. And you don't have to worry. Your father and I already had 'words' while you were sleeping the day away in here." He informed Peter walking out the door. Peter turned to Cinny.

"Okee dokee then," he said and clapped his hands, "Would you mind not attempting to hit me and get back in bed?"

/ + \

It was a little assuring to her that she knew where she was. Things began to click. The 'Bruce' Stark referred to was Bruce Banner. 'Pops' must have meant Steve Rogers. He and Stark had publicly announced their relationship a few years back. Surprising enough, it didn't actually cause that big of a scandal. Well, not in England at least.

Cinny moved as best as she could to the bed. Her body just had to put up and argument as her ankle gave out. Wincing slightly she opened her eyes, when there wasn't a floor attacking her face. Parker had caught her mid-fall. Her arms hung around his neck. His hands firmly held her to him, avoiding the cuts and bruises on her back. It took her a moment to process what happened.

"You don't have to carry me. I'm fine. Besides, I'm not exactly as light as a feather." It was mostly true. She wasn't the heaviest girl around but she sure wasn't the lightest. He shrugged half-heartedly. As he placed her gently on the bed, a light cough filled the silence.

Mr. Banner walked in with ole Stripy. They both seemed quite amused by the awkward teen moment they just had. Rogers gave Peter a look. Peter looked back with a different look. Mr. Banner and Cinny switched back and forth between the two who were obviously having a father-son moment.

"Miss Cinny, if it's alright with you, I'd like to check your vitals."

/ + \

She nodded and Peter released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Frankly, he didn't feel like putting his floor back together again. Then he'd have to sleep on someone else's floor. It was inevitable that he'd come across: target practice (then he becomes the target), praises about his parents, or fondue. The latter was the most likely occurrence in Stark Tower.

Peter stared into empty space as Bruce began checking her lungs.

"Miss Cinny, I'm sure you have some very important questions for us," Steve began, "but I have some for you fir-"

"Will this take long?" She asked monotonously. Steve slowly shook his head no. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Peter. The look she had on clearly asked unbelievingly, "Really?"

"Yes it will," he confirmed.

"Thought so." She looked back at Steve. He was rather offended that he had been disregarded so easily.

"I do have some questions for you. I doubt, however, that they're the ones you expect. I would like to know why I am in Stark Tower, where Tom and my friends are, and," she turned to Peter, who was startled by the sudden spotlight turn to himself, "why Petey-boy here was sleeping in the bedside chair."

"Um, if you don't mid me asking, how do you know me if we've never met before?" Peter asked quietly. _Sure she looks kind of familiar, but I've never seen her in my life. _

"I've known you since second grade. I was also in about half your classes this year. Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman. You may also know me as the person who was tied for valedictorian with you." He tried remembering, focusing in on little tidbits of conversations in the halls. It came up blank. His face apparently screamed bewildered, she let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed a rubber band off the bedside table. She pulled her hair back in a high and tight ponytail. A face was breaking its way through his mind but he still couldn't recall her name.

"Imagine me with silver glasses." It clicked. Peter sprung up snapped his fingers and pointed at her,

"Francine MacTaggert?"


	3. Chapter 3: Dost Father Know?

Marvel Untitled

**Chapter 3:**

"You're a MacTaggert?" Rogers asked incredulously. She frowned.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He didn't reply, taking to opening and closing his mouth while rubbing his chin.

"He doesn't," Banner answered for him, "You've just made things a little interesting is all."

"How so?" she asked. Rogers stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, Fury informed us that he wanted an expert to take a look at your shield producing skills. So, he sent out a message." He was dancing around something big and it was beginning to annoy her.

"Whom did he send the message to?"

"The X-Men." Cinny froze.

/ + \

Cinny's face was a mixture of emotions ranging from terror to happiness.

"Do you know which one is coming?" Peter was confused. Why would she be anxious over who's coming?

"Professor X, Magneto, and Wolverine." Logan? Why was he coming? Bruce told her. She crossed her eyes, threw her face into her hands and let herself fall back onto the bed. Bruce grinned a little.

"Why didn't Aydan flipping call Uncle James? No, I have to deal with all four of their mama bear modes!" Bruce chuckled quietly to himself. She turned and glared at him sharply. "It isn't funny," she told him. Now Peter was really confused. Uncle James? He let someone call him Uncle James? How did Aydan (he could only assume he was the large teenage boy) have to do with the X-Men?

"Mister Rogers?"

"Yes, JARVIS?"

"Mr. Stark is bringing up Professor Xavier, Mr. Lensherr, and Mr. Logan currently." Cinny's eyes opened dramatically.

"When the bloody devil did he send the message?" She all but yelled at Steve.

"Cinny," Peter said, "You've been unconscious for the past three days." Her mouth formed a little 'o'. She went quiet.

"They've arrived at the sixteenth floor," JARVIS announced. It was unnecessary though for they could all hear the bing of the elevator doors opening on the other side of the building. The tension grew as the running footsteps grew louder with each passing second. Peter heard a quiet "chingalo" from Francine. He'd have to ask Dad about what it meant later. The footsteps slowed down right before the door. It opened up.

/ + \

"FRANCINE NYMPHADORA XAVIER-LENSHERR MACTAGGERT! You have no idea how much trouble you're in!" She heard him on the tenth floor. Papa very rarely let Daddy yell at her telepathically, this did not bode well.

"Franny, if you have so much as a broken nail when we get up there, your father and I will be going on a business trip to break a deal with the Osborns," Charles quietly threatened.

"Yes, primarily with his face."

"I concur completely." Her eyes flew open. Shiz was going to hit the fan. Her daddy was promising a violent response? Papa she could believe. It wasn't even like she'd never been hurt before. Her daddy had advised a more peaceful encounter then. She frowned. What had made them so panicked? Cinny counted how many days she had been gone. I've been gone for one, ten, thirty-five, oh. She thought aloud, "I haven't been home in almost four months. That explains a lot actually." They had stopped running, only their breathing could be heard through the door.

Impatiently, Papa fisted the metal sliding door and threw it haphazardly into the hallway behind them. Her fathers looked at her and she looked at them. It wasn't until she realized that not just Charles, but Erik, too, was crying that her emotional barricade collapsed in on itself. Soon enough both men were hugging Francine tightly as if they'd never let her go.

"Franny, sweetie, darling. Dear God!" Charles placed his hands on either side of her head. He kissed her forehead and cheeks and smoothed her hair down soothingly.

"Gott, meine Sonne. Was gepassiert?"

"Mir geht's gut, Vati." He looked at her, blinking away tears that had been held back for way too long.

"Don't lie to me, Cinny."

/ + \

So, she's Ms. Moira's daughter. When Peter was about three, his fathers received an invitation to a funeral.

"She's a friend of a friend, Petey. So, Daddy and I are going to be in England for a few days. Okay? You'll be staying with Uncle Clint and Auntie Tasha. Alright champ?" He heard about it from Auntie Tasha. Ms. Moira had been in a car crash. She was unusually inebriated and had strapped two year old Francine in the passenger seat. Considering the fact that putting a baby there risked their lives if in an accident and the air bags go off, it was ironic that that's what saved her life. Her car had been hit on the right side, crushing Ms. Moira. Francine's airbag had a snag somewhere along the line and failed to burst open. Peter didn't know what happened afterwards since the avengers and the x-men weren't exactly BFFS. They only spoke with each other when life and death situations occurred, and not really then because they were, well, saving the world.

Their fathers were speaking quietly. Cinny had conked out while Lensherr held her, even now he hadn't stopped rocking slightly to and fro, twirling his finger through her slightly bushier part of her hair. She looked kind of cute, when she wasn't displaying her trophy for 'world's largest quantity of sarcasm'.

You get used to it. Okay, that wasn't him. He glanced around seeing nothing out of place. Pops was talking animatedly about this book he had read lately. The professor sat there arguing over silly mistakes the author and editor had made. Peter knew each and last one of them. Two weeks ago he had been grounded for doing something he probably shouldn't have done that Tony thought was hilarious but was grounded anyway. When he was, the suit and mask got taken away from him, and having nothing exciting to do, he began to read. He read any and all books he set his eyes on. They ranged from car do-it-yourself's, to scifi novels, to the gag collection of smut books, Fabio and all, that Tony had given Steve for his birthday. It was needless to say that Steve had not been pleased with either of them.

Prof. X started coughing lightly, but seemed more like a stifled chuckle. He looked at Peter and smirked a little. The fact that he had been subtly scratching his left temple with his two forefingers had gone beyond his notice irritated him slightly but moved on.

Do you mind, teach? Prof. Xavier glanced at him, stunned for a moment. Steve's voice asked normally, "So do you have an idea as to why Francine was in Oscorp?" The two other men's mellow auras had been replaced with a heavy stifling air that suffocated them all.

"We are under the impression that she was searching for her American cousin, Tommy, who went missing five months ago. Several people said that they saw the three of them asking random people questions and flashing pictures of him, trying to get a lead. We lost contact after the third day she was gone. We had been getting text messages up until she vanished." He quickly explained as though talking about it as fast as possible would just make the situation go away. "The next time we hear about it was three days ago when Director Fury sent a letter about how sorry he was for our loss."

That was a dick move, even for Fury.

You are right. He glared at Prof. Xavier. He didn't seem to really care. Lensherr looked from the second glare Peter had now given the professor, to Xavier trying to ignore said glare. Realizing what was happening; Lensherr threw his hands up into the air, and let them fall onto his face with a small thwack.

"Charles, we've been over this. Franny's going to give you so much shit over it."

"Language," warned both Steve and Charles, synchronized.

"Oh dio, él es cómo tu. Chingálo," he muttered quietly under his breath, forgetting the fact that Steve and Peter had sensitive hearing.

"Hey," Peter said excitedly, understanding this part a little, "Cinny said that word earlier. That chin-lo one. What does it mean?" He received no clarification however as Xavier had thrown Lensherr a look, a body-shivering cold look that scared Peter into stepping away from the professor an inch.

"You utterly and entirely ignored our discussion on this matter." He took his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. "I think it's great that Francine is learning different languages from you. However, she's still seventeen and shouldn't be taught words like that." The shark-like man's face looked slightly akin to a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry." But he wasn't. For Peter saw an emotion flash across his eyes. It seemed like a combination of annoyed and humor. "She has the kitty eyes. You know, you're the one that falls for them the most." Prof. X stared hard before tilting his head slightly to the side, conceding to the fact that Cinny's kitten eyes worked far too often on him. Tony had sauntered into the room and pecked Steve on the cheek. He whispered something in his ear. Probably about 'fondue', Peter thought as Pops' ears turned red, from the lobe to the top.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Peter asked snarkily. Tony opened his mouth but Charles put his finger up in front of his face.

"For the love of anything still holy in this world, please do not think those sorts of things," he sputtered with a haze of pink dashed across his nose, "so loudly and do not answer his question."

"Well, I just stopped by wondering if you want to know what Osborn was trying to do, but you know who cares?" Tony said waving his hands in a nonchalant way. He pulled out on of his miniature tablets and pressed a few buttons. "At some point, Osborn got into the weapons black market business." A scatter of blueprints popped their way into existence on the wall. Outdated Stark weapons like the Jericho could be seen. "They took what was left from the Ten Rings' arsenal back to America. They were trying to rebuild some of them." Despite the fact that most of these designing plans were older than Peter, they were still the best design in that span of time. The professor's face drained its white pallour for a nauseating green. Lensherr's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened fiercely.

"We still don't know how they were doing this for so long," continued Tony. "Or why they needed Tom, Cinny, and her friends."

"I do." Erik held Cinny in a somewhat firmer grip. For whatever reason she was held captive, it was terrifying to a man who resembled a shark in more ways than one.

"Why?" asked Tony rather impatiently.

"She can bend metal," answered Xavier. "Like Erik."

"Like Charles," Lensherr spoke up. "She's a telepath."

"She must have not liked some preferential treatment she got." Prof. X looked confused at him, but Magneto just growled lowly. "I mean, she is obviously stressed physically but more so mentally. When we tried getting her out of there, she asked if I was another telepath. I don't think she was referring to herself." Erik and Steve looked at him, still not getting the point.

"You think that Osborn hired a telepath to get Cinny to cooperate," Tony explained. The professor barked a laugh out.

"No, she would have loathed that, having someone in your head." They all stared at him. He looked around the room. "What? It's different for telepaths. We're used to being in other people's heads. It's not so groovy when someone tries to get into ours. Theoretically, if the unknown telepath attempted at breaching her mind on a daily basis, I believe she would have a buildup of energy that if her mind was not calm enough, could be released in high tension situations due to the stress alone of trying to block someone when your defense is in the can." Charles walked over and sat in the chair closest to the bed. He picked up Cinny's uninjured hand clutching it to his forehead as if it were a lifeline. "My poor baby girl, what did they do to you?" He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Headaches and Arrows

Marvel Untitled

**Chapter 4:**

The heavy pitter-patter of rainfall grew steadily louder. Or she was just waking up more. That was not an experience she wished to do again. Cinny felt like the time Uncle James gave her that shot of whiskey. Oh it was devil to deal with the hangover the next day. Of course she told her fathers that she had had only that shot, but she and Logan knew better. He was really sore over the fact that his (at the time) fourteen year-old niece nearly drank him under the table. Nor that in addition to the fact that it was the first time she drank hard liquor.

The massive headache of yesterday was merely a painful memory to re-live. She looked up at the ceiling and massive, red numbers read, '6:30'. It is such an ungodly hour, body. Why did you have to wake me up? She shifted her head to peer over the pillow beneath her head. The alarm clock stated a similar '6:30'. Maybe they'll think I'm still sleeping. You know, without JARVIS announcing my every move. Deciding that she'd try returning to her short-lived, blissfully quiet dreamland, she flipped on her side. Face, arc reactor. Arc reactor, face.

"Dafuq?" That was the last thing she expected to wake up to on a Saturday morning. Nobody at the mansion was stupid or brave enough to sneak into her bed at night. It was simply a death wish. The weight of reality came crashing back down on her. She was not in her cozy bed at the mansion. She wasn't even in bloody England. Her headache wasn't caused from playing beer pong with Uncle James the night before. She was sleeping in a miscellaneous room in Stark Tower, NY, USA.

"JARVIS?" she asked quietly so as not to wake up Stark.

"Yes?" He was quiet also, taking from previous encounters with Mr. Stark this early in the morning.

"Why. Stark. Bed?"

"My sincerest apologies miss. He left the workshop only a half hour ago. Mr. Rogers instructed me that when such an occasion occurs, that I am to lock all the doors except for the nearest bedroom. It was mere coincidence that yours was closest." That sounded like them. Stark incapable of seeing two feet in front of him due to fatigue, and Rogers tired of dealing with it every other night. She lifted the duvet softly and exited the bed.

Oh dear god that's freezing. She looked back at Stark snoozing. She felt kind of guilty for what she was about to do. She thought twice, shrugged her shoulders, and grabbed the soft worn duvet off the bed. Not to her surprise, there had been another beneath it that she had slept on covering Tony.

"Jarvis, could you show me the quickest way to breakfast and my fathers?" She padded softly across the floor and into the hallway. "Sans them knowing my every movement, please?" She added sleepily.

"Yes, Miss MacTaggert." The hallway was dimly lit by lights in the ceiling. The warm tones of light reminded her of the house in England. So did the rain, which had escalated from a light drizzle to full on monsoon, not unlike her homestead she shared with her fathers and family. Cinny walked slowly because she was not in any rush to eat breakfast with two anxiety prone men. Maybe three but she doubted it. She peeked her head to look through random door windows trying to figure out if this was a specific wing of the building or a special floor. There was an obvious colour theme of red and blue and accents of green and gold. The walls were mostly that muted red and the ceilings a navy blue. She clutched her blank firmly round her neck to avoid the random blasts from the ac unit. The lights on the ceiling would light up fifteen feet away and turned off five feet behind her.

JARVIS had led her to a little kitchen. To be exact, the kitchen was tiny but not the room itself. It had a high ceiling with a sprinkle of skylights so one could now see the torrential rainfall battering away at the rooftop. There was a round dining table for two beside a tall, oak breakfast counter. The room opened up to a narrow corridor that led to what must have been the elevator. To her right, there were two steps down into a den-like area. Warm colours of brown, gold, and green comforted her.

She glided down the narrow passage as directed by JARVIS and climbed into the elevator. The doors closed with a small thud and shocked Cinny. The elevator walls were see-through on the farthest side of the building. She pressed a hand against the glass and felt the pressure from the rain and winds.

"Would you like to listen to something on the way down?" JARVIS asked. She shook her head. Looking at the button panel she saw level 14 glowing.

"What floor was I on, JARVIS?"

"The penthouse, it is also Mister Parker's floor." She wondered if Hank could teach her how to override JARVIS's base code. If she ever came back and Stark was bothering her, she could get JARVIS to only speak German. Papa would be rather proud. She had a memory-lapse as the rain pounded harder on the walls.

"Hey, JARVIS? Could you please make the elevator's metal looking. At least," She paused looking down at the also invisible floor and seeing how high she actually was, "not invisible?"

"Of course, miss. You are not the only one to request that. Mr. Rogers does not take well to heights." The walls became visible enough so that she wouldn't have to puke all over the pristine and fancy elevator. Cinny waddled over to the corner and stood there, not daring to close her eyes. Too many emotions stirred in her. But she had to blink, so when she did, she was gifted with an onslaught of unpleasant memories collected over the past months. She remembered how small that solitary cell was, remembered the one meal a day covered in dirt which all three had to share. She unwillingly revisited the time when she hadn't returned to either cell for a week. Then there was that god-awful telepath-bitch that barraged her mental shield in order to discover the secrets of Stark technologies. She shivered. Those weren't all.

The elevator gave a light ping before opening its doors. Cinny stepped out into an office. Workers glanced up from what they were doing to look at her standing in a t-shirt and old man sweatpants swaddled in a big comforter. She paused and took a large stride back and pressed the button to close the door.

"JARVIS, why did you take me to this floor?" but before JARVIS had time to answer, a smart rap came from the door. A small screen to the side showed Peter standing anxiously in front of the elevator. Standing off to the side, she let him in. Peter stepped in and JARVIS closed the doors behind him. Peter went to the other side of the elevator and leaned against the railing taking no notice of Cinny opposite him. He crossed an arm across his chest to hold his elbow as he started to chew on his thumb nail.

"That's a bad habit, you know." He really hadn't seen her as he jumped up startled. He looked from what she figured to be his pants, to the rather bulky blanket that she fashioned as a robe. When he got to her hair he tucked his lips into his mouth. She heaved a sigh since she was used to this reaction. "It's alright. You can laugh." With her permission, Peter doubled over with laughter. Eventually it died down to stifled chuckles as the elevator released them onto a different level. Peter walked out having had his fun. It was similar to Peter's floor. They walked out of the tapered hallway into the kitchen/living room area. The room was much more chic and modern in comparison to Peter's. One wall of the den was all glass and looked out over the New York City skyline. The rain hadn't lightened up but the gale accompanying it was gone. Rogers, Charles, and Erik sat at the breakfast bar discussing upcoming missions, how school was going, and so on. Her fathers had their back to the door. Peter sauntered in. Rogers looked up in their direction and spewed the orange juice that he had been drinking back into his glass. Peter thumped him hard on the back as he rummaged through the fridge.

"G'morning, Daddy, Papa." She murmured grouchily. Having Peter laugh at her and then Rogers doing a spit-take did not put her in her lovely, sunny-shine mood. My hair isn't that bad, she pouted. "Papa," Cinny whined, "Yo necessito te ayude con mi pelo." Her fathers turned. A smirk tugged on Erik's lips.

"Sure thing, Liebling." He opened his arms and she slouched over. She hopped onto the stool next to him and turned her back to him. He procured a comb from his pockets, kept there for times like this, and parted her hair into quarters and began to comb. Rogers had recovered from his shock.

"Francine," she glared at him still affronted from his reaction. "How did you get down here?"

"I flew, as a matter of fact," she replied. Peter frowned at her.

"Really?" Rogers perked up.

"No. I took the elevator with Parker." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I mean, you have a broken ankle. How did you walk here?" He amended.

"Healing powers," was all she said. She lifted the previously wounded ankle onto the countertop. "I ditched the cast."

"Franny, be nice," Charles chided. "He saved you, remember?" Cinny whipped her hair out of Erik's hands to face Charles.

"No, he didn't. I was fine by myself." Charles frowned at her reply.

"Now Francine, that's quite rude." It was Erik's turn to scold her. With what I've been through for the past four months, I'm fine with being rude.

Why don't you tell us what happened, love?

"Dad! You promised me that you'd stop that!" She left her blanket while abandoning her stool. Erik leaned back into Charles with a whispered 'Told you so.' Rogers looked at the mutant family, confused. Peter leaned over and explained. "So what if I'm being rude? I was perfectly fine! I had everything under control!" Peter walked around the counter and placed his cup of coffee down.

"You were cornered by a wackjob scientist."

"So? At least I didn't discriminate. What about preying on men? That's possible!" She exclaimed.

"Your only defense was a tiny scalpel," Peter argued. Erik looked to Cinny for confirmation.

"Were you going to try that trick I showed you?" He asked with a tone of pride underneath.

"I wasn't going to try it." Peter rolled his eyes not believing her.

"I wasn't." She insisted and picked the blanket back up when it got too cold for her. "I can _do_ it. Here, I can show you." Like Erik, she felt more comfortable in strange places if she carried a small piece of metal with her.

/ + \

Her hand blurred as she reached into her pocket and withdrew something small and shiny. She held it leveled in her fist. She brought her hand to her face and blew lightly into it. The metal thinned out and swiftly swirled around from her feet to her head. It was an oval but once she was fully enclosed, it morphed into a large orb that just hung there in the middle of the room.

"Erik, why aren't you doing anything?" Xavier yelled at him. Lensherr had his hands out, palms facing the metal ball, with a scrunched up face.

"What does it look like I'm doing? She has her shield around the actual sphere. I can't touch it." He kept trying. After five minutes and a few biting remarks, the sheen on the orb dulled. His face became relieved and easily pried the metal back. Inside was Peter's favourite blanket Cinny had been carrying with her. Tony walked in rubbing his eyes.

"What did I miss?" he asked and started to chug Peter's now cold coffee.

"Mister Stark, Miss MacTaggert has infiltrated my system." Stark looked from the ceiling and down to Xavier and Lensherr.

"Is your daughter sexually harassing my AI?" He asked with his eyebrows hiding near his hairline.

/ + \

Cinny had teleported to another floor. She could guess that it was Black Widow's level though. It was almost all black. She had also raided the closet of the room she transported into and found her costume. She dressed in tight but flexible jeans and a tank top. She threw Peter's clothes into the hamper. She opened the closet doors and started scratching the wall. Aha, she found it. She tugged hard on the electrical panel and started looking. Cinny discovered the keyboard and started typing. OH how Hank would be proud, or jealous, she didn't really care. She pulled up the building plans. Not finding what she wanted, she pulled up a search of everyone currently in the building. There they are!

The shower turned off. Wait. When was somebody taking a shower?

"Tasha? Where did you put the towels?" Out from the door next to the entrance came Clint Barton. Buck-ass nude. He saw her and a split-second later he had his infamous bow and arrows in his hands. "Alright who are you?" Cinny slipped a hand behind her back fumbling for that knife Erik had given her without Charles knowing. "I will not repeat myself. Who are you?" He notched an arrow and pulled back.

"You just did, and I don't exactly feel an obligation to answer a dude with his junk hanging out, master assassin or not." He released. Her reflexes were just as good and she aimed the knife and threw. The weapons met in midair. Two halves of the arrow flew to either side of her head. Barton went to smack the knife with his bow but Cinny retracted it before he could. He began to notch another when a loud beep when off in the room.

"Hey, ah Clint old buddy, do you have a minute?" It was Stark. He had JARVIS on intercom. Barton looked up exasperated.

"Yes, because I don't exactly have this random chick with a knife who could be that Magneto guy's daughter! So yes, please ask me about where the peanut butter is or something!" He notched another and she was ready to throw.

"Um yeah, about that, don't try to kill her. We kind of need her."

"Why?"

"Because she is my daughter, and she is probably really pissed right now" Erik answered for Stark. Cinny paused and shook her head. As Barton continued to argue with Stark, she started playing with the knife, molding it to shape her hands. When Barton gave her his full attention, Cinny now had her own bow and arrows aimed for him.

"Let's not get too messy, shall we? I'm afraid my Daddy is a bit shirty with me at the moment so I really must dash." Letting an arrow loose at him, she really didn't need to aim, she focused on floor thirteen.


	5. Chapter 5: Full of Pleasentries

Marvel Untitled

**Chapter 5:**

Once they realized she was gone, Peter and Tony set to work. She didn't have an i.d. so they couldn't search for her that way. They ended up having JARVIS cross the list of i.d.s and heat signatures to see who was where. Steve told Tony to assemble the avengers to help in the search. Tony was talking to Bruce as Steve tried calming Xavier who was wigging the hell out. Lensherr just sat next to him patiently, rubbing his back. Nothing happening fazed him. Peter didn't know whether it was because this was a regular occurrence at the Xavier-Lensherr household or because Lensherr didn't get freaked out over this kind of thing. Bruce would look for her once he finished his experiment, so he was out. Tony then moved on to Clint.

"Hey, ah Clint old buddy, do you have a minute?" Tony asked. Charles was crying a little now. Tony did not do well with people crying.

"Yes, because I don't exactly have this random chick with a knife who could be that Magneto guy's daughter! So yes, please ask me about where the peanut butter is or something!" Lensherr stood to walk next to Tony a frown set firmly on his face.

"Um yeah, about that, don't try to kill her. We kind of need her." Lensherr rolled his eyes. Thankfully Charles was just hiccupping at this point.

"Why?" Barton asked incredulously.

"Because she _is_ my daughter, and she's probably really pissed right now." Lensherr answered for Tony.

"When were you going to tell me that they were in town so I wouldn't have a random teenage girl in my room?"

"I was planning on telling you when you told us you were shackin' it up with Mama Spider." Tony and Clint bantered a little bit before they heard her.

"Let's not get too messy, shall we? I'm afraid my Daddy is a bit sherty with me at the moment so I really must dash." They heard Clint fire an arrow and another later. Before an aggravated yell came through the intercom.

"She's gone." Xavier had grown tired of the stalling.

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Xavier furiously.

"She just vanished as she shot an arrow at me."

"She got one of your bows?" Now Steve was befuddled. Clint never let anybody touch his bows. They were basically his flesh and blood.

"No, of course not," he spat at them. "She molded this metal one out of nowhere. It was kind of cool now that I think of it." He spoke to himself at the end.

"JARVIS," Tony called, "try scanning the thirteenth floor." Steve tilted his head.

"Why the thirteenth? What's on that one?" Tony opened his mouth but Xavier answered for him.

"Logan, Aydan, Lanie, and Tom. We left them on that level last night." Xavier shot Lensherr a quick glance before all five of them ran into the elevator.

/ + \

Cinny opened her eyes. She walked through the apparently standard slim walkway from the elevator to the rest of the level. She walked into the kitchen but nobody was there. She strode to the mini-stairway into the den and saw them. Logan was sitting on the leather couch with a glass of scotch in his hand swirling it. Tommy sat in his lap asleep. His eyes were red and puffy. He must have cried himself to sleep. It would explain why Logan was having scotch at seven in the morning. Lanie was on her side accompanying Tommy into dreamland. Aydan was the only one seemingly fully awake. He was pacing to and fro. Logan looked like he was ready to knock him out just to stop him moving.

"It isn't five o'clock just yet, Uncle James." Aydan and Logan snapped their heads up. Logan tried to not jostle Tommy around in an attempt to get him off his lap. Aydan dashed right for her. She was in his arms almost immediately. He hugged her tight and with no chance of breathing. He swung her slightly from side to side. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder and Aydan retreated a few steps reluctant on releasing her.

"How's my girl?" He asked swinging her into yet another bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, just dandy." That was all she could say because Aydan was hugging her from behind. She raised an eyebrow.

"How is he your kid when he's this clingy?" Aydan just squeezed tighter and burrowed his face into her hair. Logan shrugged and walked back over to Tommy and Lanie. He threw Tommy over his shoulder and carried Lanie.

"They need to sleep in real beds."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Uncle?" she asked jokingly. Despite having his hands filled, he managed to flip her off as he walked past. Aydan lowered his arms around her hips and picked her up. She braced herself on his arms. He knew that she hated it being carried. He sat in the corner of the couch and draped her legs over his knees. Aydan pulled an afghan over them. She snuggled closer. She had ditched her blanket and it was freezing in there. He wrapped it around them. She let out a soft sigh in content. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and strengthened his grip on her middle.

"Hey," she carded her fingers through his hair. His nose tickled her neck. "Come on, look at me. I'm all right." She gave a light laugh and he looked up. His grey eyes glinted in the dimmed lighting. He placed his hands on the sides of her head. He brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he breathed airily. "Please, never again." She shed a tear; his voice was so pleading and so desperate. It even cracked at the end, reminding her of the days when they were younger and she would mock him about going through puberty. He had shed a tear or two also. Cinny softly brushed them away with her thumbs and she laid her forehead against his and they sat there for a few hours waiting for their crazy-ass fathers to find them.

/ + \

The elevator opened up to the thirteenth floor. Logan sat at the breakfast counter with a mug in hand. He looked up at them and gave a smirk.

"What took you so long?" Xavier walked over to him and peered down into the mug that Logan placed on the counter. Tony told him how almost every floor they'd hit had issues to be dealt with and Steve wouldn't let him evade them. Something about it being his company and responsibility.

"Is that, is that tea?" Logan chuckled a bit. Xavier was holding the mug and sniffing it cautiously.

"It was scotch on the rocks when your kid came down. She woke up from their little nesting or whatever and made tea saying that I'll die of alcohol poisoning, regenerating powers be damned." Logan stood up and strode over to the others while Xavier downed the tea in one gulp in an attempt to sooth his frazzled nerves.

"Oh lord, she did make it." Xavier looked like he was in heaven right then but regretting that he had chugged it in one go instead of savouring the rather bitter beverage. Logan shook hands with Steve and gave a reciprocated nod to Tony. He and Erik stared at each other for a moment before Logan clapped him on the back.

"So a little status report: she got up about an hour ago, made the tea, and then face-planted onto the countertop after giving me a five minute lesson from how to kill people with a paper clip to why being an only child sucks. Aydan got up and brought her back to the couch." He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he had picked up, and walked silently to the steps. "I've never seen the kid this worried in my life." The rest of them peeked over Logan's shoulder to find Cinny and Aydan dead asleep on the leather couch. She was sitting in his lap and they were both swaddled in random blankets and surrounded by a disarray of pillows. Cinny had fallen asleep on Aydan's shoulder while he rested his head on hers. Logan marched purposefully over to them. "Buddy, hey. You guys need to get to a bed." Aydan's eyes snapped open and glared at his father. "Come on. You both need to rest in an appropriate place to sleep, mama bear." He continued to glare but stood up and carried Cinny into the kitchen. He stared awkwardly at Xavier and Lensherr, he was carrying their daughter like she weighed no more than a toothpick, before his vision landed on Peter. The stare froze over and Peter was rather uncomfortable as the tension rose. Peter blinked and Aydan was gone, only the sounds of footsteps and a door opening left in his wake. Peter turned to the rest who were staring at him curiously, silently asking for an explanation.

"Don't look at me! I certainly don't know what just happened," Peter protested. Logan, Xavier, Lensherr, Steve, and Tony started walking and talking about what they should do next. Peter harrumphed and pressed a button on the wall. The metal door to the balcony opened slightly and he walked out. He flopped onto the ground and pressed his legs through the bars and let them dangle.

It must have quite some time he was out there. The rain had stopped shortly after. The sky was clear now with scarce signs of clouds. The sun was halfway through the sky when the door opened behind him. He didn't turn since he knew it was Tony. He was the only one who knew where the button was. It therefore took him by surprise when two rather feminine legs joined his through the balcony rails. He turned and Cinny was sitting beside him, swinging her legs, and leaned back.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She didn't bother looking at him. "I was just really frustrated with my Dad. He is quite oblivious to the fact that I am capable of defending myself perfectly fine. I don't think he's ready to believe that I'm not his little baby girl just yet. Then he had to say that Stripy rescued me. It was only a lot infuriating." She looked at him squinting and brought her hand up to block the sun. "Do your dads ever do that?"

"Do what?" He turned to face her. Her hair was bouncing slightly from the wind. One side was slightly bushier than the other. Lensherr hadn't finished combing it this morning.

"Baby you? Or at least one of them recognizes your abilities but the other still thinks you're in diapers so you can't do anything in front of them?" Yes, he knew that feeling exactly. Peter recounted to her how only last week he was grounded by Pops. He had managed to scale the empire state building without anyone noticing. That got Pops really mad. So the phone call the next day from the principal about how several football players had been trapped in a janitor's closet, claiming Peter had shoved them in there and the only way out was for them to yell that they wanted to come out of the closet. The principal was just telling them what the jockeys had said but didn't believe. Peter being rather small and half the size of one football player convinced the principal that he didn't do it. His fathers didn't however. They were really offended by the fact that Peter, their son, was making fun of kids via gay jokes. Peter defended himself by saying that for the past two weeks, they had been mocking him for having gay dads for parents. Granted the fact that he was adopted by Iron Man and Captain America was known by few and mainly S.H.I.E.L.D. workers. He just wanted them to have a taste of their own medicine. His Dad thought it was awesome and appropriate but his Pops grounded him from the lab anyway saying that he was abusing his powers and being a bully which wasn't acceptable.

By the time he was done telling her the story she was in hysterics.

"That was righteous!" she giggled.

"'Righteous'? Did you just go there?"

"Don't even," she rolled her eyes but gave a smile. "When your Dad only uses the word 'groovy'

as a synonym to all things awesome, you have to make a witty comeback."

"My Pops likes to yell blasphemy from across the hall if he hears someone say 'omg',"

"Who the hell says that in your family?"

"My Dad to piss off my Pops." He answered as if it were the norm. "You don't want to hear about the one time I stubbed my toe and yelled "Goddammit to hell" while on the intercom with my Pops."

"My Daddy doesn't let me cuss. Not in front of him at least."

"I don't believe you." In the very miniscule time that he knew Cinny, she was a sailor mouth in more languages than one. Her face was dead serious but her eyes held a light mirth to them.

"Completely serious. 'Crap' I can get away with on special occasions. But there was this one time where we were in church at some poor kid's christening and I got splashed a little by holy water. The scary part was that it actually honest-to-this-is-not-a-pun-god burned me. So, I quietly said 'piss it all to hell.'" She paused chuckling lightly and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "My father did not take kindly to that. At the end of the service he pulled me to the car by my ear, which hurts like a mother by the way, and scolded me the entire car ride home."

"Well, I doubt your dad is that scary. I mean, he just talked to you."

"It was two and half hours from the church to our house. Plus, everyone's father is freaking terrifying as bloody hell when you're twelve."

"How did you learn such foul language at twelve?" Well, he had already known what 'fag' meant by then but that was the last word he, or she Peter suspected, would ever use when cursing.

"You've met Uncle James, right?"

"With or without his fancy metal paws in my face?" Cinny shoved his shoulder lightly. "Well, the only time I've met him without was earlier today. It was actually kinda weird. I mean, the majority of time I spend with him, we are kicking ass, literally. So to see him holding a cup of tea and then to smile and clap your pa on the back, was odd. But with the kitten claws of doom, I need a dictionary to figure out what he's screaming at me." They laughed quietly to themselves.

The door behind them opened quietly. Peter turned while Cinny just sat there and watched the sunset. Aydan stood filling the door, his hand holding it opened and stared at them. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in deep concentration, debating whether or not to sit between them and separate Cinny from Peter, or to sit on the other side of Cinny to get away from Peter. He decided to sit behind Cinny, placing his legs on either side of her, barring her from Peter.

"So, how did you find that switch?" The mutants looked at him not understanding his question. "I mean, only Dad and I know about it, not even Pops does. So how did you two find it?" She looked at him like he had dropped a few IQ points in those few seconds. She twirled her finger in front of her. The column of the railing slid out and began to morph into a small question mark. "Right, metalbender. You probably felt it through the wall."

He looked to Aydan. He gave a small shrug and said, "I smelled you." Peter did a mental double take.

"I didn't take a shower this morning but I can't smell that bad." He lowered his head slightly, trying to subtly smell his armpits but failing in epic proportions. Cinny giggled lightly as Aydan gave him a blank look still figuring out how to treat him.

"I can track people through smell," said Aydan louder than what seemed usual. Then again, usual was for him not to be talking from what Peter gathered. Aydan donned what Peter could only imagine as a smile leaned down and whispered something to Cinny in Spanish. She frowned irritated but shook her head. He did it again and her face progressively tightened in annoyance. Peter pulled his StarkTablet out and pressed the command button. He typed in 'translate to english' in the box and hit enter. The command box was just a non-verbal use for JARVIS. When the microphone had begun recording, Peter inched his way to the wall and laid on it, waiting for Cinny to burst. Cinny sat seiza style and watched Aydan with hard, cold eyes. Aydan smirked, startling Peter at the random emotion clear upon his face. She sat there searching in his head. He gave a triumphant smile before Cinny fell back from her sitting position with a face clearly describing the amount of disgust she felt. She yelled incoherently in Spanish at him and crawled over to sulk in the corner. She literally had her nose in the crook of the door and wall. Peter looked down to see that JARVIS had managed to tape her and translated it for him. 'That's just sick. If you think that at me again, I'm telling Uncle James and you know he'll side with me!' He wondered for a millisecond what he had thought when the door opened abruptly for the third time that day.

Tony stood there with a hand on his hip and the other preventing the door from hitting Cinny in the face. He pointed his finger at them and counted.

"1, 2, and 3" He walked back into the room. "Guys, there out here!" He shouted apparently having lost interest. Logan, Lensherr, and Steve appeared in the doorway now. Lensherr looked over to Cinny.

"How are you out here?" He asked stunned.

"It's not like that, Papa," she answered and pointed to the metal question mark beside Peter. He nodded understandingly.

"Well get back inside. Charles is about to introduce skinny Russians to Stark and I don't want to have to watch both of you at the same time." She and Aydan laughed standing up to walk back inside.

"What's a "skinny Russian"?" He asked as they strode into the elevator. He thought of what Tasha's reaction to the name would be.

"It is Cherry flavoured coke and vanilla vodka. Charles is quite fond of them for some reason." When they arrived Xavier and Stark were in the midst of a drinking battle. They stood across from each other divided only by the breakfast counter which held about twenty martini glasses on either side. Xavier poured two more.

"Hey, you put more vodka in mine!" Tony objected but drank nonetheless.

"Your dad is so going to lose," Cinny whispered quietly to Peter. "Daddy can do the yard drinky thing and still be sober afterwards."

"Do you mean the foot beer but times three?"

"Three feet is a yard, is it not?"

"Dad tried to do that once, or thrice…the same night. Woke up in a doughnut. We still have yet to figure how he ends up doing that."

/ + \

It was well after five o'clock before Stark surrendered. Actually, he passed out mid-drink and Rogers carried him to bed, advising them to use the bathrooms on other floors later. She, Aydan, and Parker sat round the kitchen island playing a game of poker. She had sworn not to use her powers but she knew that Aydan was using his sensitive nose to smell their bluffs for he was winning and had conquered most of the peanuts they were playing with. Rogers had re-emerged from his room without Tony. He sat down with an exasperated sigh and picked up his book. Charles was also reading a book that he very rarely left alone. Erik was situated peculiarly on the sofa. His head rested in Charles' lap while he read with one hand and petted Erik's head with the other. His one foot was up over the back of the sofa and he was snoring slightly. Logan had left announcing that skinny Russians were a woman's drink (he promptly apologized to Cinny from her mental threat about her first encounter with alcohol) and went to find Thor to spar.

The teenagers looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Barton walked out, a little bloodied but high-spirited. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her.

"You," he bellowed. Aydan put himself in front of Cinny feeling threatened.

"Yes?" She asked, rather annoyed that Aydan kept trying to protect her. He was becoming more and more like her father every day, despite his lack of alcohol intolerance which must have skipped over him in Logan's gene pool.

"You're that girl who was in my room!"

"You're the guy that was buck-ass nude!" She replied, a quiet remark came from Charles' about her language. "I guess there probably is a lack of females who come to your room. I mean, I know I'm stunning and all, but not many people remember me as, "that girl in my room."" Charles' head popped up from his book.

"What do you mean by not many?" He asked suspiciously.

"It was a joke, Daddy." She went back to Barton who was looking at something over her shoulder. She gasped, "I know! I'll call you hawkass!"

"At least I'm not the only one." The smooth voice caused Cinny to freeze. Peter looked at where Barton was gazing.

"Oh, hey Aunt Tasha." Cinny turned slowly. There stood in all her badassery was Natasha Romanov. Black flipping Widow.

"Nice shirt." Ms. Romaanov said tipping her head towards the shirt that Cinny had filched from her closet that morning.

"Oh shit-"

"Francine, watch your mouth!"

"-take mushrooms in miso soup."


	6. Chapter 6: In Which They are Engaged

Marvel Untitled

Chapter 6

It was silent for a moment while Cinny said a few prayers in her head. Then Ms. Romanov spoke.

"I don't like it when people invade my private room." Cinny gulped, waiting for the other shoe to drop. _This ant has a quarrel with her boot._ "But very rarely can someone sneak up on Clint. How would you like to spar with me?" She stopped trembling. She looked up to see a mischievous smirk spread across her face. The boys just stared at the two.

"I would love to!"

/ + \

The girls had gone to the arena to train leaving Peter and Aydan to their own devices. They sat there quietly as Aydan pressed random buttons on Peter's StarkTablet in a succeeding attempt to annoy him. A holographic screen materialized in front of them. It was a video feed from combat area 1, or the doom room which Peter called it. Tony teetered down the hall and into the kitchen. He cast a scowl at the fridge upon a vision of diet coke. He scooped up one of his protein shakes that, he said, could miraculously cure hangovers. He took a swig and looked at the screen.

"Is that Tasha? With mini-neto?" He asked incredulously. Lensherr frowned minutely at Tony's nickname for his daughter. Both Steve and Xavier had moved behind them to see what had grasped Tony's attention. Natasha and Cinny were fighting hand to hand while random mechanical arms and robots tried to hit them.

"What did the midget do to her? Breath?" Tony asked chugging his shake.

"She's taller than you, Tony," Steve murmured. "And she, um, borrowed one of Natasha's shirts."

"Is she trying to kill Franny?" Xavier inquired when Tasha gave a rather underhanded kick to the back of Cinny's neck. "What are those robot things trying to bludgeon my daughter?"

"They're programmed to attack using the trainee's weakest style," Peter answered. He knew what arm swung and when. Of course he did. He built it. "Cinny isn't recognized by the servor so it's basing its strategy off of Aunt Tasha." They watched the walls sporadically excrete blocks of metal that morphed into robots that began to join the attack on the girls.

"That's a wide variety of fighting styles. I don't think that some of those are even real," Xavier commented.

"They are real, just not common in Europe, or anywhere, actually." Tasha jumped into the air and did a quadruple flip thingy that knocked the oncoming robots out of her way and into Cinny's.

"I thought you said that it used the person's weakness. Which one's her worst? They're all different."

"He did," Steve confirmed. "Natasha doesn't have a weak style. It's programmed to attack her in all of the styles she knows." They watched as the army of robots froze mid-swing. Tasha walked up to Cinny and the camera zoomed in on the pair. Cinny had her hands on her knees, her chest inflating and deflating slowly in an effort to cool down. She looked up when Tasha thrusted her hand forward, she flinched lightly before realizing that she hadn't been hit. She stood upright and shook it. No words were spoken, aloud at least, and they nodded in understanding. They turned from the other, back to back. Tasha yelled the command to reactivate the training program and they fought together.

/ + \

She was having the best time Cinny ever had in her entire life. She was living one of her many dreams placed high upon a mental pedestal of unattainability. Cinny was fighting with the Black Widow. It was so awesome! In her mind, Natasha Romanov was the highest on the food chain of kick-ass. They were using all sorts of martial arts to just street fighting. It helped that everything was made of metal allowing Cinny to easily move it out of her way. They barely took notice of Barton, Parker, and Aydan standing in the taped off 'no-fighting' zone. Cinny felt thoroughly exhausted about five minutes later, some of the aches of being imprisoned had yet to fade away. Ms. Romanov terminated the program and they walked/staggered over to them. Peter gazed in wonder at them, as if they were aliens. Aydan remained motionless. He, having lived with her at the mansion, had a meticulous knowledge of her fighting skill (being on the receiving end of it most of his life). Barton's stony face observed them, detached of any emotional value whatsoever. She watched as Ms. Romanov marched nonchalantly up to him. Peter continued to bombard her about her techniques to improve his programs and Aydan speaking when she decided not to answer, choosing instead to watch the adults' interaction. They just stared fixedly into each other's eyes. The sexual tension that was being emitted from the two of them was overwhelming. She was about to yell something about them acting like two horny teenagers when Barton grabbed Ms. Romanov by the back of her neck with one hand pulling her to him with his other hand now on her waist. There was barely a millisecond for her to realize what was happening before Barton slammed their mouths together and he _snogged_ her. He snogged her but good.

Cinny's face must have been so twisted in revulsion that the boys stopped discussing cars to discover what she was looking at.

"Ew!" The two boys said loudly and with great disgust. This did not deter the lovebirds, if you will, on their quest to swallow the other's tongue. To Peter, it was weird because his aunt and uncle were making out. For Aydan, there were two strangers who just started eating face. But for Cinny, a deeper emotion resounded inside her. This dipwad was necking with her idol, her role model. Ms. Romanov had taught her to be a woman and still kick ass, to go against gender roles. Her first weapon was a set of daggers that were similar to those Black Widow had once used on a mission in Budapest, gifted to her by her Papa and unbeknownst to her Dad. When she was fifteen, Cinny had made her Auntie Raven help dye her hair the deadly red colour Ms. Romanov had. Her Dad had not been pleased with her. Papa thought it looked great on her despite Charles' exclamations about how she was too young for that.

But now, now Barton, who was supposed to be a master assassin and yet unable to detect a seventeen year old girl in his room, was making Ms. Romanov, the Black Widow, look like a teenage girl who had never been kissed before. Her temperature was rising to such heated fury that this, this _guy_ was manhandling the one person she never lost trust in in her life. Her concentration broke by Aydan suddenly whispering to her.

"Cinny, you need to calm down now." She looked down at her hands to see metal casing her fingers in the beginnings of her iron boxing gloves. Cinny breathed deeply, sighing softly at the light rubbing on the small of her back. Now in control of her powers she sculpted the metal back into the wall behind them. She looked at the two again. They had stopped kissing but were still breathing heavily. A glint of something shiny reflected off of Ms. Romanov's chest. There hung a golden ring on a chain that was not dangling from her neck five minutes ago. Black Widow was smiling openly at all of them. Barton had a twitch to his lip as if resisting the urge to grin broadly.

"Aren't you worried about blowing your cover?" She grounded out.

/ + \

Cinny looked really annoyed. Like she was going to rip off Clint's head pissed. It was scaring Peter a little. He saw the metal glove thing she did, apparently unconsciously. He remembered Lensherr mentioning how Cinny looked up to Natasha when she was younger but she couldn't be that impressed. Granted, Natasha had stopped really wowing him when he was ten. Impressed yes, that she was thirty something and still saving the world and partaking in SHIELD missions.

Clint turned to her with a ghost of a glower. "Not after the New York Incident. Everyone knows who we are now, so it doesn't matter that much. Natasha was still atypically beaming. She had always been blank-faced so for her over-flowing happiness was rather surprising. Peter had heard her and Pepper talking in hushed whispers and Tasha examining Pepper's ring. Uncle Clint must have been listening on the conversation also.

It must have been quarter to four when Tony sent Peter to bed. They were redesigning the floor below to accommodate the happy couple (and any additional blackhawks to come) when JARVIS relayed a message from Steve demanding that Peter sleep for a couple hours. He was walking to the kitchen as he passed the room Cinny was sleeping in. There were raised voices ad strained whispers radiating from the door. Peter looked back up and down the hall before leaning slightly to the door. Steve would give him so much shit about it later.

"You were gone for months!"

"I was trying to find Tom-"

"But when did you stop to think about yourself? Did you think about our feelings?"

"Charles, she never thinks about herself first. Her toddler cousin was kidnapped; she's her, why _wouldn't_ she go after him?"

"It was reckless! And-"

"Yes, because you two are the epitome of taking the safe route." The voices silenced. Cinny's bitter comment quieted the bickering adults. Lensherr broke the tension accumulating.

"Liebling, we only want you to be safe."

"Yes, Franny darling, which is why when we get back home, you are to be escorted everywhere you go, as a precaution."

"Is that really necessary, Charles?"

"I only have her best interests at heart."

"No you don't," said Cinny who had started crying by the sounds of her long wet sniffles.

"How dare you? Of course I am-" Charles sputtered furiously at his daughter.

"If you did," she said in a louder voice then previously, "then you wouldn't make it impossible for me to learn from my mistakes by having me guarded and locked up in the mansion. You wouldn't stunt my prowess as a human being with the inability to see the world just because you are unable to accept that I am not the sweet little, princess loving baby you still think I am." That had to hurt; even Peter cringed back from the verbal assault. "I am not the daughter you wanted." The silence proceeding was deafening yet it roared loudly in Peter's ears to leave and let them have their dispute. The sound of footsteps approaching the door caused peter to jump onto the ceiling. Cinny bolted down the hall to his right. A few moments later, Xavier came staggering slightly through the door turning left in the passageway and headed for the kitchen.

"He's on his way to make a cup of tea. It usually calms his nerves." Peter went tumbling to the ground from Lensherr's sudden appearance in the doorway. The older man smirked down at him as he tried to regain his bearings. Upon reaching a vertical position he acted as though nothing happened. Lensherr looked at him in amusement but Peter saw the sadness flickering in his eyes. He tilted his head to the room behind him. Not waiting for Peter to answer, he walked in and sat at the foot of the bed. Peter sat beside Lensherr who leaned back on his arms to brace himself on the bed. He sighed, "I think I need to tell you about this one time between them."

/ + \

She did not like this. It was raining again despite the cloudless night sky. She looked up at the sky making out Orion through her blurry vision. She should have worn her spare glasses before storming out of the room. Why didn't her dad just let her_, be her_? Was it just that hard for him to understand that she will never be a preppy teenage girl who hangs out with her girlfriends and talk about boys? She knew it was taking a turn for the worst when he found those daggers a few years back. He gave her such a look of dread with an undertone of disappointment. She wasn't surprised when he pulled her aside after dinner one night to ask if she was, you know, _gay_. She immediately told him the truth and denied the allegation explaining that she just wasn't that interested with the opposite sex.

It was raining harder now. A dark stain was spreading on her sleeves. There was a soft click as the door to the roof opened. She didn't care because it didn't matter. What surprised her was that it was not one of her family members, or even Parker who sat down next to her.

"He's just worried, you know," he said his shoulder bumping hers.

"I'm sure he is, Stripey." Ignoring her nickname, he turned to her, trying to scope out her feelings but she stared straight ahead with glazed eyes taking in nothing but bright lights.

"Then, why don't you let him worry about you?" It was an innocent question that brought guilt-tainted tears to her cheeks.

"He never follows," she admits. Rogers' eyebrows squished together in confusion. "My father, Professor Charles Frances Xavier, has never once tried to find me after a fight," she explains. "He finds the nearest kitchen, no matter where we are, and puts the kettle on for tea. After a truly heinous row, some form of whiskey is also consumed. Never, not once, as he tried to hear my side of the explanation, he doesn't trust me. There was this one time at school, where I got suspended." Rogers looked appalled. "I knocked this guy right of his arse. He lost three teeth and all of his dignity that day. Papa picked me up from the principal's office so I managed to explain why to him. He was really understanding since he doesn't like bullies, kind of like you," she murmured smiling softly at him. His face had deep lines of concern that urged her to continue. "However as one can imagine, Daddy dearest did not take kindly to this. He had me shoved off in my room for a week. I tried to tell him why I hit the boy but he refused to listen. He even went so far as to make it impossible to talk with anyone outside the room mentally." She paused and blinked away a few raindrops that had fallen in her eye. She gave a light shiver that racked her body. Rogers wrapped a heavy blanket, which she assumed he brought up, around her. She continued her story. "We didn't speak for weeks, and not for lack of trying on my part. It wasn't until the Headmistress of my school called apologizing for the suspension and the notice of its removal. He called me down to his library for tea. I sat down and he told me to explain myself. I told him how I was looking for my friend who had been having a rough time was pushed up the wall and the kid was trying to, to hurt her. I pulled him off, told her to run. I had to use my fists because my fathers would have pulled me from school had I used my powers. He and I fought for a good fifteen minutes before he started taunting me. Told me that because my parents were fags that everyone in my family was going to hell. It just made angrier. It wasn't until his hands snuck in a boob squeeze that I even got serious. One punch later, boom, one dipshit, don't comment," Steve closed his mouth that had opened to chastise her. "on the floor with his mouth bleeding and crying for his mum. Dad was too upset with my behavior that he didn't even notice the red stains on my shirt from when he punched my side with his class ring, or that my one eye had been swollen shut during his entire lecture. Nor the fact that when I was allowed out of my pen, I had to use his cane or wheelchair to get around the mansion. When he did discover the injuries, after the un-grounding, he put me on bed rest even though I was almost completely healed." Cinny was barely awake. She had tipped onto Rogers, using his shoulder as a pillow, and didn't bother asking if it was okay. "He gave me a hug and made sure Aydan would follow me around at school." She laughed to herself quietly. "I think my Dad was my first stalker." Cinny closed her eyes and drifted into an unconventional sleep.

/ + \

"So, that's why their relationship is like that? Because she assaulted a teenage boy who was hurting others?" Peter was confused as to why Xavier would get mad at their daughter taking a stand against the injustice in their world.

"He's been this way since the birthday I gave her a set of Black Widow daggers and he bought her a doll castle with a wardrobe of dresses. He felt a little heartbroken that she didn't like dress up anymore. He was perturbed that playing pretend went from House with her playing as the mum to SHIELD operation where she had to go undercover to overthrow a tyrannical government. I knew that it would come to this eventually. I mean," he started to listing off his fingers," her mother was a FBI agent, Charles and I fight our own villains weekly, and her role model since the age of six is a feminist secret agent wielding guns and knives." Lensherr had started pacing half way through before running his hand through his thinning hair.

"But how does he not understand accept that she's still his and yours daughter? Is he ashamed of her?" Peter asked curiously. Erik paused in contemplation for a mere millisecond before whipping around to face him.

"Charles will always be proud of Francine. He loves her with all of his heart. Hell, I didn't even know about us adopting her until Charles came home at four in the morning with a baby in his arms. IT couldn't have been ten hours after the accident that Francine was officially part of our mish mash family," Lensherr articulated quietly as if Peter had asked why Charles kicked puppies for fun. Erik gave an exhausted sigh and flopped face down on the bed, nearly missing the T.V. remote. "It isn't like he's scared of what Franny can do; it's the thought of losing her that turns Charles into the most over-protective mama bear. He lost his only blood relative left last year while Cinny was …while she was away." They stopped talking. The subject of Cinny's capture was sensitive. Then JARVIS' voice rang through the room.

"Sirs, Mister Rogers would like to inform you that Miss Cinny has fallen asleep on the roof. He would like to add that she is also asleep on him." Peter coughed to cover up his laugh. Of course Pops wouldn't be able to pick up a young girl; he would think it's inappropriate unless it was the father. Lensherr gave a nod to Peter and left to put his daughter to bed.

"Hey JARVIS, where's the Professor?" A blue map pulled up on the ceiling where Peter spotted a little red blinking dot.

/ + \

"I was prepared for a girly girl who would much rather paint nails than go to archery practice." Prof. stated Tony looked from his workbench over to him.

"And I was expecting a jock like Steve instead of a little genius Peter." He was getting a little annoyed that the Prof. couldn't understand what he had. "I kind of feel how you're going through." Charles quirked an eyebrow. "Well, sort of. Did you know we didn't discover Peter was Spiderman by him telling us or sneaking back in through the window? It was when-" But Tony was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. The beep of the intercom could barely be heard over it.

"Dad, Uncle Thor's home."

"Bambi did he bring _it_?" Tony didn't know how he felt about three guests and then more.

"I don't think, wait, never mind Uncle Loki's here, too."


	7. Chapter 7: The Uncles Come for a Visit

Marvel Untitled

**Chapter 7:**

Cinny woke up bleary eyed. She stared at the familiar ceiling. Once she looked to see her bed was Stark-less, she wrapped the blanket around her once more and dragged herself to the kitchen for some tea. Charles had come to her room last night. They talked, they cried, they laughed, they bonded. Well, mostly they tried to keep their voices to whispers whilst they argued. Eventually a compromise was reached at two in the morning and about five pots of tea. Charles would put more trust in her abilities if she made tea for two months whenever he wanted plus she had to turn down the rudeness, a bit.

It took her the same amount of time as yesterday, just with more encounters with walls. So once she actually arrived in the kitchen, she was more than a little cross and in dire need of black tea. Peter was sitting at the counter with two others who she decided not to waste brainpower on.

"Cinny, I'd like to introduce my uncles." Peter was a morning person, maybe Satan. There is no godly reason to be that preppy before nine.

"Tea," she groaned. "My sunshiny self shalt return in good time, and tea. Now shove over." She leaned past Peter and groped for the tea box on the counter. She managed to discern two different people, one yellow and the other a mass of black on their head. She held the box waiting for the kettle to whistle whilst laying her forehead on the fridge in an effort to cool the bruises of where she smacked into corners. The kettle whistled loudly and she poured the boiling water into her mug. Cinny threw herself onto the chair beside Peter and scooted it closer towards him, laying her burrowing her head into his shoulder. After a few large gulps she managed to open her eyes, albeit everything was still fuzzy but they were more distinct than a ball of colour. She heard one of the two opposite whisper something to the other with a little giggle. Footsteps echoed down the hall towards them causing Peter to move and remove himself as her pillow.

"These aren't Brucie's, so when did you get new glasses, bambi?" She was surprised Stark could be awake this early, or so loud.

"I didn't get new ones." Peter answered suspiciously. Cinny looked at what he was carrying and reached for it. Stark pulled his hand back in confusion.

"Gimme, you stupid prat," she grumbled opening and closing her hand. Stark hesitantly gave the glasses to her with minimal contact. She fumbled to pry the arms open and shoved them on her face. She blinked taking in what she had missed in her morning faze. On the other side of the counter were Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. Thor looked rather amused at the one-sided quarreling betwixt her and Stark. Loki openly gaped at her in horror. "Look all you like, Houdini. I bet they don't have people with hair like mine in Asgard." He closed his mouth seething at her. She ignored him and asked Peter whether she should make breakfast.

"I don't know how I feel about you making my food," Stark said replacing her on the seat as she rinsed her now empty mug.

"Well, I guess I'll go light on the cyanide for your plate." Being nicer could wait till later.

/ + \

It was kind of funny to see Cinny trudge down the hallway, completely swaddled in the comforter from yesterday with her hair puffed up in all different directions. When she walked right past his uncles for the kettle, it got him a little confused. It seemed that she was hard to impress and having two Uncles that were from Norse mythology just didn't cut the bill. When Tony walked in with a rather, erm, feminine pair of glasses, everything clicked into place. She pushed them up her nose; she paused to stare at Thor and Loki. Thor was delighted to personally meet the girl that scared Tony during the mission. Loki was simply aghast that she had ignored him. Her hair probably didn't help either.

After Loki made a comment that sounded like "mewling quim", he and Cinny were not allowed to interact with each other. So, she made everyone's breakfast sans Loki's which Peter ended up making. The avengers ate together at a larger table in a room just past the kitchen. Cinny left a bowl of porridge with honey in it in front of the chair next to her and a bowl of yoghurt and granola beside that chair. Assuming that they were for the Professor and Lensherr, they ate and discussed school and living with beyond-the-norm parents. It was ten when her parents took their seats. She kept her gaze fixed down the hall. Frowning, she turned to the Professor who sat sipping his oatmeal.

"Is Aydan with Uncle James?" She asked. Xavier nodded. It was silent as Steve and Tony looked at each other (like looking), Clint and Tasha made goo-goo eyes, while Bruce sat doing the Sudoku in the New York Times.

"So," Cinny said with a grin. "Can I see your workshop?" Tony did a spit-take with the orange juice he was just drinking. Steve had to thump him hard on the back.

"There's no way you're going into the lab," he stated firmly. Cinny pouted at him.

"I promise I won't touch anything," she said. Xavier whispered in Lensherr's ear, "She's breaking out the puppy eyes pretty early." Lensherr winced lightly giving Tony a pitying look.

"You can try the puppy dog act," Tony said still pointing his finger at her, "but you're, you're, oh fine," He sighed conceding. "The cuteness wins, but JARVIS stays on." Peter's face turned red. Throwing his dad an embarrassed glance, he led Cinny down the hallway and into the elevator. It was a few levels down yet the ride took too long for him.

"So," Cinny started. He cringed knowing what she was going to say. "Was the keep-JARVIS-on a normal teen's equivalent to keep-the-bedroom-door-open?" She had phrased it as a question but they both knew she was stating a fact so he didn't answer her. They reached the lab floor a few awkward seconds later. She rushed forward passing Peter without a second glance. The machines were buzzing and beeping and noisy, printing out equations, solving math problems he didn't feel like doing that morning. He sat down on the workbench staring at a design. He checked up on her every few minutes to see if she was abiding by her promise. She would just be looming over some random machine, trying to figure out what it does and why. Eventually he just concentrated all of his focus on the design for a bullet-proof suit that was light weight.

"Where's the torch?" He waved his hand in the general direction that Tony kept the blow torch. He continued to scratch out options that seemed to create more problems than solving them. He heard Cinny give a small 'yes' before he fully grasped her question. What had she meant by torch? Looking around, she was nowhere in sight.

"Cinny!" He called hoping that she was just invisible and playing a horrible prank. But he knew it was wishful thinking as a reply of "over here" came from Tony's side of the lab. Close to full on sprinting, he arrived to see what she done with the torch. In front of a now grease and oil covered Cinny was a cylinder. It was probably as tall if not taller than Peter, could not be wider than him either. He could see the lines where scrap metal had been welded together. The middle was concaved giving it a slight hourglass shape. "What's it for?" He asked barely containing his befuddlement. She gave a beaming smile at him that made her eyes bright, but there was something else. It didn't reach her eyes. He knew it was cliché but it was true.

"No idea, your dad might use it later, who knows? Let's go upstairs though," She said excitingly, resembling a small child as she yanked on his arm towards the elevator.

/ + \

Doctor Who series six was coming on soon. She wanted to see how Matt Smith compared to David Tennant. She kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other during the ride back up. She bolted past Peter, her parents, his parents, and she was pretty sure she just saw Director Fury but she didn't care. She threw herself into the den to turn to BBC (Stark would of course ignore BBC America and go straight to the source), but stopped in her tracks. The telly, however, was already on, about a minute before the episode aired while the previous show's credits gliding upwards on the screen. And who should be staring avidly at the screen with such an intense look on his face, none other than Loki. She didn't care about his comment this morning; she was too psyched for the series opener. Scaring the crap out of Loki by grabbing a pillow, Cinny leaped on to the sofa cushion beside him. Loki kept his eyes on her as if she would attack at any moment. She popped a few pieces of popcorn from his bowl into her mouth as Loki tried to figure out what she was doing. She turned to face him, put her hands on either side of his head, and swiveled it round towards the tv. He sat there shocked and blank-faced. He snapped out of it when the TARDIS made its loud entrance into the scene. His attention was raptly diverted from whatever she might do to the show. Slowly they both relaxed enough to allow themselves to get sucked into the show.

"Fish and custard? That sounds horrid," Loki said aloud. Cinny gave a small shrug.

"Don't knock it till you try it." His eyebrows creased into a frown. "I can get bored easily," she explained.

"Is that what happened to that pudding I bought?" The voice asked while collapsing onto the cushion alongside Cinny. Loki and her noses wrinkled in distaste at the alarmingly wet dog smell extending from Logan. He gave a self-satisfied smirk. Neither Whovians were impressed.

"Don't make me get my sonic," she warned sternly. Loki was confounded that she threatened him with a fictional screwdriver. The perplexity of the situation was only heightened when Logan's smirk slowly lowered itself into a deep scowl. Erik and Charles strolled into the room at that precise moment however, effectively halting the torture that was to occur. Charles' face was set in determination, his eyes heavy with exasperation.

"Franny, darling, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Attraction

Marvel Untitled

**Chapter 8:**

Black Widow was so lucky that Cinny loved her. Neither her Dad nor her Papa could get her to wear a dress, never mind a pink one she had been told to wear as flower girl. Despite her deep loathing towards dresses of the pink persuasion, she was unbearably excited. Ms. Romanov had asked her about two weeks before the wedding. Granted she had only asked when Charles brought up the bridesmaids or lack thereof at a wedding meeting. Cinny was one of three women that Widow trusted (which Cinny freaked over). Pepper had been chosen as the maid of honour of course. When Ms. Romanov posed as the new secretary for Ms. Potts ten years ago, they formed a bond by the extremely rare ability to stand Stark for a prolonged period of time. Yet they shared their intolerance of his shit. That was Stripey's job.

She looked up to see Peter waving his hand for her to come over. He was being practically mauled by the guests. The invitations were more than she, or anyone for that matter, had expected. Ms. Romanov came off as a very private person. So the hundred something invitations she, Peter, and Aydan had thrust into their faces threw them a tad bit off kilter. Widow looked at them expectantly while Barton smirked in the background.

The church pipe organ blasted its way through her trance, and not alone it would seem. As she walked down the aisle, Barton's head popped up violently. She could see Peter lean over, whispering what she could only think was reassurance. The service was quite beautiful actually. Clint surprised Natasha with his own vows that even had Cinny swooning. She looked around the room to see the others' reactions. Ms. Potts was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief in a failing attempt to save her makeup. Agent Hill sat all the way in the back of the church next to an equally blank-faced Director Fury. Peter and his fathers were smirking at the moment all three had waited so long for. Stripes, as sweet as he was, probably didn't want to hear Clint complaining about how to propose anymore. Stark wore his infallible grin. Accompanied by what she saw if she squinted really hard, was a tear.

/ + \

The reception was in true Stark style, but with less inebriation. Well, less inebriated mortals. Thor was trying to drink Wolverine under the table. It was unclear to Peter who would actually win but if the way Cinny was eyeing them, she might join in. Tasha and Clint stayed to themselves at the elongated table, whispering into the other's ear causing them to giggle. Tony and Steve were dancing slowly to "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge, something Clint had picked rather than Tasha interestingly enough. Jane was with Darcy, watching as she picked out obviously single and straight men that Darcy could "pounce" on.

The DJ tapped the microphone lightly to get everyone's attention. He asked if everyone would be kind enough to vacate the dance floor for the bride and groom. People shifted as well as shuffled to their seats as the wedded couple stepped out to dance. They moved to the middle of the floor, music played, they began to dance. Cinny sat beside him after a long conversation with Lensherr that he had no doubt had been about the drinking game with her Uncle and his.

"Did your dad give you crap?" He asked when she was finished readjusting the skirt of her dress for the umpteenth time.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," she said, straight-faced. He gave her an all-knowing smirk, soon followed by hers. "It was mostly about how Daddy dearest could have seen me and that I was in enough shit already." She smiled looking straight at their fathers who had joined the dancing. Her eyes glinted slightly with a mischief he identified as quite similar to Tony's when he was about to prank Steve. "I could tell he was proud that I drank Uncle James under the table. Again." He twisted in his seat to look at her.

"You don't seem to be the type to go out every Friday night, getting smashed," Peter said taking a sip of his mandatory, and limited to only, glass of champagne.

"I'm not. I learn quickly for my age. Papa is going to tell Daddy tomorrow that I got my "girl problem"," she admitted, even using air quotes, "which is in fact the massive hangover I will be receiving tomorrow." She fidgeted again in an attempt at crossing her ankles. A few seconds later, she threw her hands up lightly in frustration and crossed her legs. Peter subtly moved her glass of champagne behind the centerpiece. He had been hungover once, when MJ dumped him and he hacked his way into his father's liquor cabinet. He knew from experience that each sip was another hour into headache-ville.

"Do you want to dance?" Peter paused before looking at her. He looked around behind him then back at her. He pointed at his chest and asked, "Me?" She laughed. "No seriously, do you want to dance?" she repeated her question.

"Won't your bodyguard glare at me all night with promises of kicking my ass?" She gave a dry smile. While the three had become very good friends, Aydan was still rather cautious about any males getting near Cinny. She looked past Peter's shoulder with a pointed look. He glanced to where she was staring. Aydan and Darcy seemed to have found the coziest place in the reception hall. Their heads were pressed together. Aydan's hands fixated with the one curl Darcy's hair actually kept. He faced Cinny. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood and bowed. "May I have this dance?" She feigned astonishment including a dramatic gasp.

"My pleasure."

/ + \

"I think that they need a couple's name," Cinny stated one afternoon. The mutant family had planned on leaving the day after the wedding but she convinced them that since the avengers were down two members that maybe they should stay, just in case. Aydan had no problem the second Erik and Charles begrudgingly agreed, he went off in hopes of finding Darcy in Dr. Foster's lab.

Peter looked at her, trying to assess what she had said. "A name, you know like that American couple. What were their names?" she muttered to herself "Oh, right, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Their name is Brajelina, or something. Natasha and Barton should have one." He took off his glasses and looked at her. She knew that he was too tired to argue with her.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Cinny tapped her finger on her chin. Stark walked into the kitchen where the two had camped out. Cinny had found Peter at three in the morning, having a go making a pot of coffee whereas he was five seconds off from pouring all the coffee beans into the kettle.

"Personally, I like 'Blackeye'." Stark turned to face her. He probably just came up from the lab, an hour after he most likely sent Peter to go to bed. Peter eyed her sleepily.

'Where the bloody hell did you get that from?" He demanded incredulously. Both Cinny and Peter looked up at Stark who had caused the outburst.

"You, sir," she pointed at Stark, "Have been hanging around either my father or me for too long." She stood up, taking Peter's and hers mugs of relaxing tea to the sink. "It was quite obvious, really." She poured the cold tea down the drain. "Black Widow, Hawkeye. However, what is most obvious at the moment is that you two need to go beddy-bye. Up you come now." She tugged one of Peter's arms over her shoulder. "I trust, Stark, that since you are a full grown man you can put yourself to bed. If, however, I come back in five minutes and you are not in bed, I will be forced to handle it myself. Be difficult, and I wake both your hubby and my Uncle." She turned and dragged a staggering Peter along with her. Once he was in bed, safely unconscious, she collapsed on her own borrowed bed.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. MacTaggert?" JARVIS replied in hush tones.

"Please for the love of all that is holy; tell me that Stark is in bed. His own bed." A video feed materialized onto her ceiling. Tony was walking into his room, now snuggling with Stripes.

"He has made it safely into his room." Relieved that her Stark/Stark-Rogers duties had been fulfilled, she went to sleep.

She did not care for the new alarm system. Nor the fact that it was barely a quarter after six and JARVIS was actually a mother hen in disguise.

"Miss, I think you need to get up immediately. The team is assembling." She sat up, fairly disgruntled.

"So?" she asked through a yawn. "I do not recall being part of the Avengers. So why do I need to get up?" she whined but pulled out a pair of jeans and tank top. "Because I'm sadistic and didn't want to be the only grouchy camper," Tony's voice rang out in her room.

"Oui? Va te faire foutre!" she grunted out. She heard a small whine of "Dad!" before he resumed.

"Or maybe Legolas isn't here and you are up to bat, Katniss." She muttered a small, well piss all before yanking her jeans up hurriedly.

She ran out into the living room where the entire team was suited up and ready to go. Iron man put his hands on his hips and asked, "Why aren't you in uniform?" She looked at him confused and highly irritated.

"A, I don't have one and b, I've never had one," she snapped. Dr. Banner looked between her and Iron Man, waiting for the shit to go down. Cap put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him down before tossing Hawkeye's bow and arrows to her. "Where the devil are they anyway? Doesn't SHIELD just apparate you guys places?" she questioned while slinging the quiver over her shoulder. She thought she heard Peter mumble an "I wish" before they headed to the roof. Cap spoke first.

"It's an alien attack. It's aiming for places surrounding the tower. They haven't actually targeted anyone place or person aside from us. It's an open challenge directed at the team." They stepped out of the elevator and ran for the roof, taking the stairs two or four steps at a time. They practically jumped onto the gravel on top of the tower. There was smoke billowing upwards from different angles of the building. Cap was in full on battle mode now. "Thor, get people out of those buildings." Thor was already gone and Dr. Banner had hulked out. "Hulk, help Thor by holding the structures up if necessary. Tony, survey the damage. See an enemy, kill it." They had left in no time flat leaving Cap, Spidey, and Cinny. "Peter, assist the firemen with putting out the fires, try to do it from angles they'll need a ladder for, saves time." Spidey swung off on his web to the sirens below. Cap turned to her. "I need you to be my eyes and ears. Shoot down anything you see that looks bad." She nodded, but he was already off with Iron Man carrying him downwards.

It took her a couple of tries to get the bow adjusted to her size but she managed to shoot down a couple of things crawling up the sides of the tower. When there was a break in the action, she swiftly molded a metal half-mask for herself. One never know where cameras are located and quite frankly she didn't need another thing for her father to give her shit about. She scanned the city from every which way she could, shooting some aliens down that came to close for comfort, telling others when some were on their tail. It was about a half an hour in when she came to the realization of a great obvious question that slapped her across the face.

"Hey, Cap?" she paged over the comm. A grunt and static came through.

"A little busy, Cinny."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but Cap. Where the hell is the leader?" A moment later Tony could be heard saying, "Well, son of a bitch." Footsteps bellowed loud enough for Cinny to hear over the chaos. She turned sharply to see Loki running towards her.

"I just returned from Asgard. Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?" Since, the Doctor Who episode they watched together, they became friends fast, with their love of Shakespeare (Dr. Foster had introduced him to it) and their intolerance for ignorant people. They got to know each other through a brutal, rather lengthy, prank war that went from against each other to planned jokes on the team (sans Natasha). She introduced him to BBC Sherlock. He did not care for Sherlock but was rather envious of John, it would appear. He valued the bravery in him and his ability to protect Sherlock. Of course, they held each other and cried during the Reichenbach falls episode. They were sure that they also heard Hawkeye, gods know where above them, sniffling.

Loki hugged her close to his chest before pulling away to look for injuries.

"It's weird. There's something about this battle that just feels, wrong. I mean, the enemy isn't really pushing one specific area." Loki frowned.

"So you felt that to? Like this big attack is some sort of, of-"

"Distraction," they said in tandem. She nearly screamed into her commlink in frustration.

"Be careful, it's a diversion. The leader is going after whatever it is that they want." She began pacing as the others came to the same conclusion at different speeds.

"So, what is it that they want?" Peter asked.

"Well hell if I know!" Cinny exclaimed, her anxiety was getting to her. Loki kept getting in her way when she was pacing and it was starting to annoy her.

"Explain yourself," Loki said. She raised the bow with an arrow strung up. A man stood there, who was not there a second ago.

"Friend of yours?" she asked quietly to Loki as she pulled the string back silently. The man, was obviously, not human. He had long ears that pointed up. His hair was that of fire, it could actually have been fire itself. His face was set with high cheekbones that would make Benedict Cumberbatch blush. Cinny could have gone and said that the mysterious sir was handsome, if it were not for the shit-eating grin on his face that was making her feel nauseous in disgust.

"Not exactly," The man said in a deep voice. She scrutinized Loki harshly at his faint blush.

"If this is an ex, you are buying me a year's worth of tea and the original manuscripts of any Austen work I choose." She kept the bow raised, ready to strike if necessary. No one made any attempt at moving. Loki undertook the responsibility of interrogation.

"For what reason are you here?" He yelled. Cinny hoped that they could hear him through the commlink. The team can't be that thick, right?

"I felt like visiting an old flame. But I see you've moved on." Loki's eyebrows furrowed minutely.

"We've never had an intimate relationship." The man's smirk returned.

"You wish we did." The man licked his lips. Noticing that he hadn't really acknowledged her she paged the team for backup at the tower. Placing the comm on speaker, she asked, "Tell me if I have this right. You came from another world, attacked the city, hurting others so that you could flirt with someone you're in a complicated relationship with?" Loki and the man turned to face her. "I asked you a question," she grounded out between her teeth. She could practically feel Loki tense up at her words. He slowly began to step in front of her. Cinny pushed him aside lightly, moving forward with her bow held high. "Who are you?" He looked her over curiously.

"My name is Saltal. Yours?" She laughed loudly. The man's lips twitched slightly. "What is so amusing, wench?" That sobered her up a little but she was still smiling.

"Did you know that you have two very pissed and overly testosterone filled people looking for you? Huh, Salsa?" He frowned. He looked over at Loki.

"What's 'salsa'?" She could hear the team coming now, only a few more minutes to stall him.

"They're quite irritated actually. If I drop them a line, you can bet your sweet bippie that they will come in, guns blazing." His face was clenched.

"I've been here thousands upon thousands of times. Who haven't I angered?" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't really matter who else. I have, on speed dial, two brothers with a gun that can kill anything. And guess what." The recognition was precipitously growing on his face, the dread and fear swirling around in his eyes. "They're my uncles." His hair grew brighter with each word she spoke. When she was done, she was sure that his hair was in fact smoking. Then he was gone but reappeared quickly behind her. He fisted her hair and yanked on it viciously.

"You are quite the little bitch, aren't you?" He gave a hard pull but she refused to make a sound. She had dropped the bow with its notched arrow upon impact. Loki stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. The three of them stood at an impasse. Then the sound of repulsors came into range. Saltal whipped Cinny round to the front of him, a human shield.

"You think you could hurry it up? He hasn't a clue of dental hygiene," Cinny barked up at Iron Man. He just gripped harder on her hair and tilted her head to the side.

"If you shut up, I might let you live to be my wife, one of them at least."

"Do you really mean it?" She asked with fake glee. He licked a broad stripe up her neck. "Alright, that's it." She stabbed him in the gut with the blade of her pocket knife that she kept on her at all times. He just laughed.

"Your petty weapons cannot kill me." This time she laughed.

"It isn't supposed to but my uncles told me blood of a virgin hurts like a mother." With that she twisted the knife sharply. He let go, disappearing quickly enough for her tastes. Loki rushed over as she crumpled to her knees, once more checking for injuries. Tony landed beside them.

"Do I want to know why you have 'virgin' blood on your archaic swiss army knife?" he asked, helping Loki lift her up to her still-numb feet.

"I've scraped myself a couple of times while opening a box or something." By the time she assured him and Tony that she was fine, the rest of the team had arrived. Stripes was demanding information from Loki who was still fretting over her. There was some controlled chaos before Thor spoke up.

"Where is Peter?"

/ + \

Peter sat up rubbing his head. He was very certain that he was concussed or one hell of a migraine. He went to brush the rubble off before he realized that someone was already doing just that. He turned to his side to see two men, dressed mostly in red costumes. One just stood there, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing something that reminded Peter of a terrible devil costume he wore for Halloween when he was, like, five. The other man was crouching next to him, right next to him. Unlike the half-mask the standing man had, his entire head was covered by a red and black hood. He held his hand completely still, mid-brush. Then he lunged at Peter. Before he could even raise a fist, the man grabbed Peter round the middle. The random man was hugging him.

"Dude! I'm like your biggest fan!"


	9. Chapter 9: In Which, Wade Wilson

I AM SO SORRY! I know that I haven't posted in forever but it's senior year and I have several AP classes to work on. I hope this little chapter can tide you over...sorry. Also, I will start posting the chapters ONLY to archive of our own because it is much simpler. At the bottom of the page is a link to the story.

Chapter 9:

Peter had woken to various situations that he could not puzzle out immediately. This was by far the most insane one he's been in. By the time he managed to pull himself up against the wall, the Freak had managed to ask for his autograph about thirty or so times. Silent just stood there emanating an exasperated aura. Freak was speaking rapidly in what Peter could have sworn was English. He stuttered to a stop when Peter put a finger up, effectively silencing him. "Great to meet you and all, but I was in the middle of something." Despite his probable concussion, Peter heard Silent say, "What? Having your ass hand to you?". Ignoring the side comment, he continued, "If you don't mind I need to get back to it." As he made to leap up the wall, a pulse of pain throbbed out in his head. Simultaneously, his stomach curled up, threatening a wave of nausea. He doubled over when Silent caught his arm.

"I can help. Based on the loud explosions, we should hand you over to the Avengers?" He asked quietly. Peter simply nodded for fear of vomiting all over him if he were to open his mouth.

"Ooh, I'll come, too," Freak announced. "I want to see Captain America! He's sooo cool! Did you know he punched Hitler in the face?" Peter could tell this was going to be the longest fifteen minute trip of his life.

/ + \

Stark, Stripes, and Thor went out in search for Peter no less than five minutes they realized he was gone. Loki and she waited impatiently in the main living room. She paced, almost wearing a trail into the hardwood floors, while Loki read Sherlock. She almost accused him of not being frantic enough over his missing nephew until she noted how close the spine of the book was to snapping neatly in half. Cinny did not care for these scenarios for she encountered them too often for her tastes. Too many times a teammate would not come back with the rest of the team, only to be recovered almost dead. She paused though when it seemed that JARVIS was trying to claim her attention.

"…in the elevator…"

"Come again, JARVIS."

"Master Peter and two others are in the elevator on their way up." She looked now and saw the numbers above the elevator doors lighting up. They stood transfixed, watching when their number lit brightly. Three men dressed in various shades of red walked, or jumped out. They did not care though. Ignoring the others, Loki and Cinny lifted the limping Spiderman over to the plush leather couch (Loki laying a towel underneath first). The mask was ripped off quite fervently. By whom she couldn't remember or care. Loki took charge.

"Peter, Peter! Tell me, what's your name?" He asked calmly. Peter just pushed him off a ways.

"Uncle, I'm fine. I think it's just a mild concussion," he went to stretch but recoiled inwards, "and maybe a few cracked ribs." Loki tutted but began to check his ribs. Cinny turned to thank the two pseudo-heroes but stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized Daredevil immediately. The funky suit was hard to miss. She also read herself to sleep some nights by reading files SHIELD had on every and anyone. She had to say, Matt Murdock was cute. But that wasn't why she paused. No, it was the other man who was simply bouncing off the bloody walls with excitement. The man that caused her hell on earth for over a year. In a swift movement, she held Daredevil's nunchucks in her hands.

"Oi, dipshit," she called loudly towards the psychotic five year old. He turned and froze the same Cinny had done. "I would like to have some words with you." With that, she pitched the weapon at full velocity right into his neck, and in doing so, breaking it. He fell with a thump, twitching slightly. The men surrounding her let the absolute horror appear on their faces.

"Cinny! What the fuck?!" Peter screamed at her. He charged towards her but she disappeared only to reappear a foot away.

"Oh, quit whinging, he's not dead for long." Loki elected to hug her, holding down her arms.

"I've been down this road, Cinny," he whispered into her ear, "It is not the one to take."

"So, you're going by Cinny now, eh?" All three men turned to stare at the origin of the voice.

/ + \

Freak stood up slowly, cracking his neck as he went. There was a shift of his mask that led Peter to believe that the 'man' was smirking at her. He strode closer, rolling his shoulders.

"So 'Cinny'? What happened to 'Francy'? I liked that one."

"Yeah, you also like killing people and ripping their guts out," she stated matter-of-factly, hands on her hips. "Hey, JARVIS, could you please tell Uncle James that we have an 'unexpected' visitor." She said rather than asked. Logan must have been asleep in the other room if he hadn't heard the commotion. Soon enough, Logan came lumbering out down the hall, his hair pushed up on one side.

"Cinny, you better have not woken me up because you got cramps cuz that's your problem, not mine." He stomped over to the kitchen, stopped in front of the stove, and placed his hands familiarly on his hips. He called over his shoulder, "Hey, how do you turn this thing on?"

"Uncle James, we have company," she yelled back coldly, never once taking her eyes off of Freak. Silent had left at one point, it seemed. Probably had enough drama for the day. Logan came padding out of the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes blearily, stopping dead in his tracks, akin to Cinny.

"The fuck is this shiteater doing here and have you killed him yet?" He asked standing side by side with Cinny. She nodded and held up a finger. "Why are you here, Wilson?"

"I was escorting Spidey boy back from our wonderful date, if you must know." Peter blinked a few times.

He cleared his throat. "Must have been one kinky as fuck date," he averred right as the rest of the team, informed of his return by JARVIS most likely, strode into the room.

"Language," was all Steve said before enveloping him in a big bear hug. Tony strolled in, but upon noticing Wilson, he stood straight and aimed a repulsor in his direction. Cinny leaned towards him and whispered, "I'll play call of duty with you against Barton if you shoot his ass down." Thor seemed horrified by that prospect. "Lady Francine, is it not against your personality to hurt those without a cause? What has this man ever down to you?"

"Thor, or all of you, have you ever heard of the Merc with a mouth?"

"ERMEHGERD, IT'S CAPTAIN 'MURICA!"

/works/564954/chapters/1010607


End file.
